


Sanguine Musings of a Tired Elf

by sanguine_gay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Taako has an Emotion, Taako loves his husband very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_gay/pseuds/sanguine_gay
Summary: For once, Kravitz falls asleep first.Taako takes this rare opportunity to study his husband’s face: the sharp cheekbones, the wideness of his nose, full lips. His thick locs fan around his head in a tangled halo, dark and angelic.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Sanguine Musings of a Tired Elf

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever AO3 fic! It's been a long time since I've written fanfic in general, so please be a little gentle with me! I'd also appreciate any type of constructive criticism/comment (positive or negative) y'all might have for me! Have fun reading this short little thing!

For once, Kravitz falls asleep first. 

Taako takes this rare opportunity to study his husband’s face: the sharp cheekbones, the wideness of his nose, full lips. His thick locs fan around his head in a tangled halo, dark and angelic. 

Taako lightly thumbs a small mole on Kravitz’s neck, almost hidden in the blackness of the new moon, observable only by dark vision eyes. Kravitz grumbles slightly, and Taako jerks back, worried he’s woken him up, but Kravitz only moves to tuck his head closer to Taako’s chest, silently seeking out warmth. He smiles softly in his sleep, clinging to Taako’s worn pajama shirt, and Taako thinks, _I would do anything to keep you safe, to have this moment over and over again._

____

The sudden ferocity of this thought startles him. He ponders his hand, placed on the side of Kravitz’s neck. It rests there like it belongs, like it has found a home. His hands travel up, cataloging what only he is allowed to see. The slight chap of his lips. The barely-there stubble peppering his jaw. The slightly uneven arch of his brows. 

____

The thought occurs to him that watching someone while they sleep is probably kind of creepy. He can’t really bring himself to care. Kravitz probably won’t mind, he lives (or dies) for that sappy stuff. 

____

Taako had always believed that he would never be sappy for anyone, save his sister on very rare occasions. He was meant for flight and fancy, too good to settle down. He was an elf of streets and caravans and temporary houses. Emotional attachment to others not part of his little Starblaster family? No sir, no thank you, he’ll pass on that one hard. 

____

There was a unique singularity to Kravitz that shattered everything Taako thought about himself and romantic relationships. Of course, the fact he was hella hot didn’t hurt. But also consider: his endless patience; the way he loves with everything he has; his emotional generosity. He just gives and gives and _gives _and at some point Taako fears he’ll burst into a gross slosh of blood, skin, and _love.___

_______ _ _ _

Taako has never been adored. Not the way Kravitz adores him. He has fans, yes, but they don’t _know _him. There’s a difference between being loved for your performed persona and being loved for just existing, for just being. He’s never been loved by being his true, authentic, sarcastic, mean, bitter, selfish self. And yet, even in sleep Kravitz reaches for his soul, quietly buzzing beneath his ribs.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The air in their bedroom is still and silent, broken only by Kravitz’s fake breaths and the quiet shiftings of being alive. Taako ponders the life he’s found for himself, no, _earned _for himself. With all the shit he’s gone through, maybe he does deserve a big house, and an apprentice-son, and a handsome husband who loves even his post-Wonderland face.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maybe Taako can finally silence the tiny voice scratching the back of his head quietly yelling _run, run far, far away where nobody can hurt you. _Maybe for once, he can just lay here, with his grim reaper husband, and just be, without any questions or consequences.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But it’s a far off thought, a thing of happy futures and healed trauma. But maybe, for now, in the peaceful stillness, Taako can just look at his husband, and dream.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you wanna talk to me about TAZ (or other things) I made a new writing twitter, which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/sanguine_gay)
> 
> Lots of love xoxo


End file.
